Courage
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in NBK. Puck walks in to find Kurt pinned to the wall by David, with Karofsky's hands down his pants. Puck gets into trouble for hitting David, Blaine feels guilty, Kurt feels guilty and is terrified and in shock. Will he ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Karofsky went in for a second kiss. Kurt shoved him, his hand covered his mouth, in terrified shock. David stood there and stared at him as anger and hatred burned in his eyes. Suddenly, before Kurt could react, He shoved Kurt against the wall. Kurt cried out more from shock and fear than from the pain. Using one hand Karofsky pinned Kurt's hands roughly against the wall as he grabbed a knife from his pocket and pointed it to Kurt's neck.

"Stop squirming, bitch," he growled. Kurt shuddered, but stopped. He whimpered when Karofsky ran his knife down Kurt's chest before pocketing it. "You know I'm capable of using it, if I have to," he sneered. Tears filled Kurt's eyes.

"Please...David-"

Karofsky smacked him across the face.

"Stop talking!" He snarled. "Or do I need to shove my dick in your mouth to shut you up? You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little cockslut?"

Kurt had never heard such vulger language in his life. He didn't even really understand what cockslut meant. He knew it was bad, though. He let out a half whimper and a half moan. Blaine's voice drifted in his head.

_"Courage"_ He wished he had courage, God he wished it. But he didn't. And Karofsky knew this.

"You like this,don't you?" Sneered Karofsky. "All you fags like this type of shit."

Kurt knew what that word meant. He shuddered and shook his head.

"No," he sobbed. "I don't like it..."

"Did I say you could talk you little bitch?" David's voice was dangerously low. Kurt fell silent, too terrified to speak. "You've been ASKING for it for months. That's why you came in here, isn't it? To see my junk? You've been wanting me all this time-you know you have you little shit!"

"No!" Cried Kurt angrily. "I would NEVER want someone as horrible,cruel, and vulgar as you! I would never want to date a filthy animal!' That response got a few hard slaps in return.

"I'll punish you for that later," sneered Karofsky. "First I want to prove how much of a liar you really are." Without warning he shoved his hand down Kurt's pants. Kurt gasped at the violation. Tears poured out of his eyes and he struggled against his captor's grip.

"Please, David, please stop..."

But no use, the more he begged the more Karofsky seemed to like it.

"Well aren't you a lying cocksucker!" Jeered Karofsky. "Hard as a rock!" Kurt's face flushed with shame as he realized how true Karofsky's words were. He really was hard, and only a sick person would get hard off of something like this. He closed his eyes. Suddenly it didn't matter what David was going to do to him. He deserved it, after all, right? He still flinched when Karofsky began to unzip his jeans and his eyes shot open while he stared at his tormentor with fear.

"Don't worry." Karofsky's voice was soft now. "I'll give you what you've been craving for, for months. I'll show you mercy..."

That was when the door opened and in walked Noah Puckerman.

Everyone froze for a few seconds.

Puck stared, his mouth open, unable to process what he was seeing. There was Kurt, pinned against the wall by David Karofsky, wide eyed with terror. Karofsky's hands was down Kurt's pants. Kurt was struggling to get away. Puck saw a knife in Karofsky's pocket. His fists clinched. After that, he saw red.

When Puck finally registered what he was doing he was bending over beating David into unconsciousness. He paused as he saw Kurt huddled in a corner, shaking like a leaf. One last final swing was all it took for Karofsky to black out. Ignoring his bloody hand Puck crawled towards Kurt. As he leaned out to touch him Kurt jerked away with whimper. Puck froze in shock and saddness.

"Kurt.." he whispered slowly. "Kurt, it's just me...it's just Puck. I'm not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you again, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him, his eyes glassy with tears.

"P...Puck?"

"Yeah, it's me Kurt." Puck's throat closed. He hated how helpless the young man looked. As if his innocence was ripped away that day. Kurt bit his lip.

"I want my dad." His voice sounded just like a little kid than, lost and scared and just wanting his father. Puck closed his eyes. He forced himself not to cry.

"Yeah okay, come on. Let's go find Mr. Schue and then take you tot he principal's office. We'll call your father from there."

He held out his hand for help and protection. And slowly Kurt took it. He leaned closer to Puck as they left the locker room. As Puck glowered at Karofsky on the floor he vowed to make sure Karofsky would pay for what he did to Kurt Hummel that day, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the rviews!**

Will was in the middle of teaching a class so Puck found Emma and she had taken them to Principal Figgin's right away. When Will arrived in the office he frowned as he saw Emma and Puck sitting solemnly. Kurt was in a chair across from them. Will stared at Kurt who was facing the window and saw the terrified look on the young man's face.

"What happened?" He breathed. "Kurt?" He went over to touch his student gently on the shoulder. Kurt jerked away from the touch and Will stared at the young man in shock. It was as if Kurt was expecting him to hit him.

"He did that to me too," Puck said suddenly.

"And to me," Emma added sadly.

"As well as me," sighed Figgins. "Seems he won't let anyone touch him."

Will looked at Kurt through guilty eyes. He knew that the bullying was going on but he never thought it'd be this severe, where it traumatized Kurt. Kurt seemed to handle it so well. He put on his bravado face so often Will realized how many of those times Kurt was probably terrified but didn't want to admit it. Will cursed himself for not paying closer attention.

"What...happened?"

"Mr. Puckerman,since you were there why don't you tell it?" Figgins asked quietly and Puck sighed. He had already told the story twice, to the Counselor and to the Principal. But he nodded.

"I...I walked in and I saw that David Karofsky had pinned Kurt against the wall."

Will's eyes closed.

"I...I saw there was a knife in David's pocket and he had his hands down Kurt's pants."

Will gasped and his eyes watered with tears. He stared at his student, who was clearly in shock, in utter horror and regret. He felt physically ill. The idea of something like this happening to one of his own students...He was the one that should be made sure this didn't happen! He was supposed to protect Kurt!

"Oh God, Kurt..."

"I attacked Karofsky," admitted Puck. "And at first Kurt was too scared to let me touch him, but then I led him to Ms. Pillsbury's office and told her what happened when I realized you were still teaching. That's when we came here."

"His father is on his way and the police are as well," said Figgins. "If fact they are arresting David Karofsky at this very moment for sexual assault."

Kurt looked up for the first time.

"He's going to jail?" His voice quavered when he spoke, like it had been broken.

"He's going to juvy probably," said Figgins. "The cops will be wanting to talk to you Mr. Puckerman. Not only did you witness the event but you were on probation, which you broke when you attacked David Karofsky."

"What?" Emma, Will, and Kurt all cried out.

"He was trying to protect me!" Kurt said suddenly, much more alive than he was before. "He probably saved my life!"

"I am aware of what he did, Kurt," Figgins said quietly. "And I'm sure he'll be all right and the police will understand it was in self defense. He still needs to talk to them."

"It'll be fine, Kurt," Puck said quickly, ignoring the fear that lodged inside of him. He didn't want to go back to juvy-especially of Karofsky was going to be there. "I'll speak with them. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! You saved me from getting raped and now they might punish you for it!"

They all flinched at that word, but knew Kurt spoke the truth.

"Kurt, I'll be there when they question Puck," Will said quickly. "To make sure everything goes fair."

Kurt didn't exactly calm down but he did fall silent. His body was still very tense.

The door opened and in rushed Burt Hummel. His face was filled with fear and anger and worry. When he learned his son was almost raped he threw up in the bathroom causing Carol to run to him and see if he was all right.

He created a hole in the wall when he had punched it out of fury.

"Kurt? Where is he? Wheres my son?"

"Dad!" Kurt leaped off the chair and raced towards the safety of his father. Burt pulled him into a hug he never wanted to end. He pressed his head against his son's and let the tears fall as he felt Kurt start to sob.

"It's okay son, you're safe," Burt whispered into Kurt's ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you again..." He was so furious, at himself, at the school for not protecting Kurt, at everyone.

He hated seeing how damaged his son looked, how broken and defeated.

"He said I liked it," sobbed Kurt onto his father's shoulder suddenly. Everyone else looked at each other in shock. Even Puck didn't hear about this. "He said I liked it daddy, but I didn't...I didn't want it...he said I did though...but you have to know I didn't..."

"Sh..."Burt ran his hands through his son's hair as he tried to calm his breathing. He could kill Karofsky for doing this to his boy. For creating this fear and shame. This humiliation When was the last time he heard Kurt call him daddy? He felt sick at the entire situation. He knew his son was being bullied, but he didn't know it was so severe. He didn't know it was ANYTHING like this. He failed as a parent to protect his child from this kind of horror. Because of that he hated himself. "I know you didn't son, I know you didn't."

Everyone hated seeing Kurt cry. Puck felt like he was overhearing something very private. The idea that Karofsky tried to act like Kurt wanted this made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm taking my son home," said Burt slowly. "I am going to calm him down, and try and get him to go to sleep. I'm going to back back here and demand to know why this was able to happen at a school I thought was safe."

Figgins nodded slowly, knowing better than to ague. Burt had a point, after all. This was his responsibility to keep the students safe and yet something like this was able to happen.

Burt frowned as he noticed Puck in the room finally.

"What's he doing here?"

"Puck came in when Karofsky was sexually harassing Kurt,"said Will quickly. "He attacked Karofsky and went and got help,"

"He saved my life," Kurt mumbled. He was sure of this. He was sure that Karofsky would have used that knife at the end. He didn't know why he was sure, but he was. Tears filled Burt's eyes as he let go of his son for a little bit and walked over to Puck. He held out his hand. Puck took it slowly, still unsure of everything.

"Thank you," Burt said quietly. "You saved my son's life and for that I owe you everything."

"It was nothing," Puck mumbled. He hated the attention. Especially when it should be focused on Kurt who needed it.

"It was more than nothing," Burt said seriously. "It means everything to me."

"You're uh...welcome."

Burt nodded and wrapped his hand around the body of his son. The body that still trembled at a touch. Even if the touch was his father. Burt and Kurt walked slowly out of the room and they listened to Kurt sob onto his father's shoulder.

All of them wondered if any of them would ever be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I really didn't think so many would like this story! Thank you all so much!**

**btw this will be a Klaine pairing but it'll have a lot of Puck/Kurt friendship as well as Finn/Kurt friendship.**

Finn and Carol had been staying for the week at the Hummel's Carol had said she wanted them to get used to living together again. Finn knew that meant that they were serious. That despite what happened last year, in the basement, both were still committed to dating each other and Burt had forgiven Finn. It was because of this that they were there when Kurt was brought home.

He wasn't totally aware of what had happened until Carol told him after getting a call from Mr. Hummel while he was on the way home. He was angry at himself for not protecting Kurt like he should have. And he _loathed _Karofsky. Never before had he wanted someone dead, but now the thought entered his mind. And that thought terrified him.

It entered his mind when he saw Kurt who leaned against his father's arm while Burt quietly took him up to his bedroom. Carol placed her own hand on Finn's shoulder as they watched in horror. They heard Kurt sob softly.

Finn never felt so helpless in his life as he watched them head up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine was beginning to get uneasy. Kurt said that he'd call after he confronted his bully. He had promised Blaine that today would be the day. Blaine had texted "Courage" throughout the day in hopes of Kurt getting more confident in himself. He looked at the clock and saw it was late in the afternoon and Kurt should be home. He felt strange calling Kurt's home phone. But he had tried Kurt's cell and it went straight to voice mail.<p>

"Hello?" A strange voice answered.

"Um...Hi this is a friend of Kurt's...Is he home?"

Silence. Finn was on the other line. A friend of Kurt's? All of his friends were in the Glee club. After what happened he wasn't taking any chances.

"All of Kurt's friends are in Glee Club."

"Oh we met at Dalton..."

Dalton, the school that Kurt was sent to spy on.

"He was sent to-"

"Spy on us," chuckled Blaine. "I know."

Finn frowned at that remake. The kid said it so casually, like it was no big deal.

"He didn't make that great of a spy," Blaine admitted. "We didn't care, though."

Sure you didn't.

Finn didn't trust this guy. Right now, he didn't trust anyone.

"What's your name?" His voice was full of suspicion.

"I could ask you the same thing," Blaine said. He surprised himself but he didn't like the suspicion in the other boy's voice. "Kurt never mentioned he had a brother." True he only knew Kurt for a few days, but still...

"I'm not his brother, I'm one of his friends from the Glee Club, Finn Hudson. Now you know my name, it's only fair I know yours."

"Blaine Anderson," said Blaine, forcing himself to sound cheerful even though he didn't like Finn's attitude at the moment. "Kurt and I kind of bonded over having similar histories...He said he'd call after school, I assume he just got too busy for it, though..."

Finn closed his eyes. The Blaine kid didn't know, and of course not. How could he?

"Kurt won't be able to come to the phone for a while," he said slowly. Should he tell him? Blaine was a stranger and yet Finn wanted to talk to someone. Carol was too upset to talk to about it and Burt...He didn't want to bring more pain to Burt.

"What?' Blaine heard the pain in Finn's voice. The fear. "Is everything okay?" He was suddenly very worried. He could tell something was wrong.

"Not...really..."

"What happened? Please tell me!" Oh God..something happened to Kurt. He just KNEW it. Blaine felt sick to his stomach.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Finn knew Kurt wouldn't want everyone to know something so personal.

"I promise," Blaine said quickly.

"Kurt...confronted one of his bullies today, his main one, Karofsky. It didn't end well."

It didn't end well sounded so ambiguous. It could have meant anything. And shit, Blaine was the one who _encouraged _Kurt to confront his bullies. Blaine hated himself now. Just because he had stuff he regretted in his past he shouldn't have tried to make Kurt do something he wasn't ready to do. Even if he thought he was helping Kurt.

Finn bit his lip. This would be the first time telling it, though he was sure he'd have to mention it several times tomorrow at school.

"Karofsky tried to rape Kurt," he finally said. It was best to get it over quick. Blaine almost threw up. His face paled in shocked disgust and self hatred. _Raped_...almost raped...oh God... "He didn't get that far, he had Kurt pinned to the wall and had his hands down Kurt's pants when one of the Glee kids-Puck-walked in on them. Puck beat the crap out of Karofsky but Kurt's still in shock...if Puck hadn't came in when he did there's no telling how far that would have gone. Karofsky had a knife too and used it to threaten Kurt."

Tears fell freely now down Blaine's cheeks. Poor innocent Kurt traumatized because he followed Blaine's STUPID advice. God no one should EVER listen to him.

Finn was rather surprised, and touched, to hear Blaine crying on the other end. He didn't realize how quickly Kurt and Blaine actually bonded

"It's all my fault," Blaine suddenly sobbed. "All my fault."

"What is?" Finn was shocked at the accusation. Why the hell would Blaine be blaming himself. "You're not the one who tried to rape Kurt, man." He shuddered at the word rape. He hated having to say it and Kurt in the same sentence.

"No but...I encouraged him...I planted the idea of standing up to your bullies. I didn't want him to run away like I did...I told him he had the power to fight it and make change..."

Finn felt sick. Unjust anger filled him. Deep down he knew it wasn't Blaine's fault, it was no one's fault but Karofsky's. But he needed someone to blame. And Blaine was within hearing distance. And he hated the idea of some one encouraging Kurt to start a fight, which is what it kind of sounded like Blaine was doing. Even though deep down Finn knew that wasn't true either.

"What?" His voice was harsh and cold.

Blaine swallowed at that response.

"It's my fault," he babbled on. "It's all my fault..."

"Your damned right it is," snarled Finn. "If Kurt had never met you and listened to your advice he wouldn't be in this mess. Thanks to you Kurt's afraid of being touched by anyone right now, especially by males. Thanks to you he's in shock and he hates himself. Thanks to you his father is trying to comfort a son who had been sexually assaulted and Puck might get into trouble by the officers for breaking his probation by fighting Karosfky...Thanks to you Kurt might never be the same again."

The words flew out of Finn's mouth. It was like he could see his body but he wasn't in control of what he was doing. He wanted to stop, he knew this wasn't really Blaine's fault, but he couldn't.

There was utter silence on the other end. Blaine was probably in shock and hating himself but Finn still continued.

"What the hell were you thinking? You know how Kurt can't defend himself. You were just sending him into the lion's den like a scrap of meat.."

"I..."Blaine couldn't speak. He was in too much pain. He lapped up every sentence Finn uttered. He believed every single bit of it and it tore his insides apart.

"Do us all a favor, especially Kurt. Don't ever call here again. Or him. He's better off without you in his life"

Finn hung up the phone and broke down into tears, hating himself for what he just did to some random boy who was only trying to make things better for Kurt. God when did he get so messed up? Would things ever return to normal? He thought about calling back, but he didn't trust himself to speak. Instead he allowed himself to sob on the couch, sitting in self hatred, as he wished he could turn back the clock to a point where everybody was fine and nobody was in pain.

Blaine sat there, the phone in his lap, completely still and in shock. A few minutes ago everything was blissful. He couldn't stop thinking about what that Finn kid had said. Yes he was harsh, but Blaine deserved it. Everything Finn said was true and Blaine was furious with himself. He should have realized the bullies wouldn't give in and would attack. Like they did with him. And Kurt was totally helpless. God he was such a _monster_. He wished he never met Kurt. If he hadn't Kurt wouldn't be in this mess. If he hadn't Blaine wouldn't hate himself for destroying someone's life. If he hadn't things would be normal.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he finally whispered into the room that was quietly judging him. "I'm so sorry. Please...forgive me." With that he laid in his bed and sobbed until he fell into a nightmarish sleep filled with people blaming him for what he did to Kurt. But the saddest, and scariest part of the nightmare was how most of the faces that had surrounded Blaine looked just like him...


End file.
